Scarlett Riding
by lahays711
Summary: A girl with nightmares, one BIG History assignment, a document covered in blood. This is Scarlett Riding's story. She is the great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter of the Little Red Riding Hood...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Before you read this story, make sure you're the kind of person that can stand blood, because let me tell you, this isn't a regular fairy tale. Sure, it kind of is, but the ugly truth is, it starts after the words "Happily Ever After." This is half my story- and half someone else's, and I had to grow up a lot during this part of my life. So don't say I didn't warn you. My name is Scarlett Riding. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't actually own the story of Little Red Riding Hood, which this story is based on. It was written, like, 100 years ago by the Grimm Brothers. **

**Anyway, my friend IIlovebooks, says she reviewed, but I haven't seen it yet, but I won't put the next chapter up until I see three reviews! Three! So enjoy...and review!**

Chapter 1- My Life Gets A Whole Lot More Interesting

I'm walking through the woods, calm and merry. My red coat swishes in the breeze, my arms swing the basket around, jostling the cake and cranberry juice. Finally I come to a clearing, where my grandma lives. I knock on the door, and the sun slips behind a cloud, leaving me in purple twilight. Nobody answers the door, so I knock again, and this time it opens, revealing a wolf with green oval eyes, who snarls and leaps at me, forcing me to the ground. He opens his mouth to slice my neck...

I wake up, twisted in my blankets, shivering. Phew. Just a nightmare. One of many. Nothing to worry about...but I do worry. A lot. The funny thing is, I don't live anywhere near a forest, nope, I live in town. And my grandma's long gone. The only people left are my mum, and baby sister, Crimson.  
"Scarlett! Come down honey, breakfast's ready, and you've got school in an hour!" Mum yells up the stairs.  
"Coming!" I holler back, and troop into my bathroom, splashing my face with water, trying to rid myself of the dream. Not going to work, as it keeps re-playing in my mind. Drat. I can't even tell mum, because she'll just spend a truckload of money on a doctor that "specialises" in nightmare cases, and it never works. So I trudge downstairs to the inviting smell of cinnamon toast and tea.  
"Mmm, thanks Mum, this looks great," I say, digging into my toast.  
"You're welcome, Scarlett. Make sure you take your assignment to school...the one on the..." The rest of what mum says blurs out as I look out the window, focusing on a wolffish dog creeping down the street, turning into a side alley, silently watching and waiting.

When I walk out the door, there is no sign of the wolf/dog. Hmmm. That's weird, especially in town. Probably escaped from the RSPCA. I run to the bus station, and only just get on the bus before it pulls out of the station. I get to school right before the bell rings, leaving me alone in the hall, a loner in a backpack. Classes roll by, but History bursts my bubble and stays with me for...well, the rest of the story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! I got three reviews! Thanks to Pencil In Her Hand, Illovebooks, and guest (PINHH)! Anyway, this is chapter two, with a slight cliffy for Illovebooks! Payback! Anyway, enjoy, and I'm not posting again until I get 4 reviews! 4!**

Chapter 2- My Assignment

During History, my teacher, Mrs Peters, gave us a family tree assignment. Pretty normal, no worries, yeah, well, my life from this point on is anything but normal. So, the family tree thing. We have to trace our families back to the 14th century. OK, so she made it harder, but then she pulled me aside and said she'd found something interesting about my maternal ancestor, a woman named Redd. Redd Riding. My great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother's great-great grandmother, or something equally long.  
"Scarlett, I found this in the archives in town," Mrs Peters whispered,"I went and found a couple of books for each child. This is a very advanced project, and you need to be ready for it."  
OK, that's it, I thought, she's gone mad. No teacher ever starts their students off-  
Mrs Peters interrupted my train of thought with,  
"Well, Scarlett, this, this document"- she emphasised the word- "is very valuable. Read it, and well, then I guess you can keep it, because the librarian looked very keen for it to go when she handed to me."  
"Um, thanks, I guess?" I began, confused as anything when my crazy teacher pressed some parchment into my hands.  
"What? Oh, yes. You're welcome my dear. Now listen to me," Mrs Peters pulled my chin up and stared into my eyes,"the woman who has this in her care told me to tell you this-"  
Just then we were interrupted by Fred, who wanted to know if he could use one of the library's computers. Mrs Peters sighed, then wrote him a library pass. I tried to ask her what she was going to tell me, but she waved me to my seat whispering in my ear,  
"Better get started, later, I'll tell you later."  
Oooo-kaay...

I went back to my seat, and looked at the parchment in my hands. It was very old, from the 14th century itself. It had several drops and splatters of what looked like dried blood. Forgive me for being skeptical, but really? What were the chances of it actually being blood? I sniffed it, not really knowing why. Well, it sure smelled like blood. Yuck. After sniffing several times to clear my nose, I opened the document, breaking the red wax seal. It had a crest on it, divided into three parts. The top left part had a crescent moon in it. The top right part had a full moon in it, and the bottom had a hooded cloak on it. I figured the document would be a boring census or something like it, but when I opened it, it was nothing like what I was expecting.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, no more story. I will upload my English story though. It is a fractured fariytale.**


End file.
